


Magic Lessons

by AsrielDremurr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: Loki just held up his hands in defense."I won't hurt you. I'm simply here to help you learn more about your magic. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them to the best of my ability."Wanda raised an eyebrow, didn't believe a single word of it. From what she knew about this man he was a monster with hidden plans behind every action. It couldn't be so easy, could it?"What do you want to teach me?"***Or: Wanda has been offered to participate in a project invented by Fury. She will receive help with her abilities from a possibly dangerous source.But there's something there that Wanda can't place.
Relationships: Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Magic Lessons

"I don't like it."

Natasha crossed her arms in front of her chest with a frown. She couldn't even remember whose idea it had been in the first place. But now that it had somehow turned into a plan she hated it even more.

Clint sighed.

"Look, I don't like it either but we can't help Wanda with her magic. We're mortal, Tasha. What else are we supposed to do?"

Natasha unfolded her arms without another word. She held the door open for him as they entered the training facility where Wanda was waiting for them.

"But why does it have to be him? There are so many people with magical abilities out there. Why couldn't we just ask one of them?"

Clint huffed in response.

"Because they aren't available and we'd have to introduce ourselves, convince them, diplomatic stuff. We have Loki locked up here. He's the obvious choice and maybe we can even tame him this way. Wanda can handle herself, Tasha. We have to trust her."

Natasha rolled her eyes. She could already see Wanda sit on one of the benches down the hall in her training gear.

"I trust Wanda but Loki is unpredictable. You of all people should know."

She immediately felt sorry when the words left her mouth.

Clint ignored her last comment and instead smiled at the young woman who was waiting for them. Wanda looked at him in surprise because of the lack of training gear but then her eyes widened. Natasha sighed and stepped forward.

"Listen Wanda, the plan was approved. We don't really like it but we can't help you with your abilities and Loki is the only person we know who can."

Wanda still had a confused look on her face. She rose from the bench and held up her hands slowly as if to process what she had just heard.

"But you've told me nothing but terrible things about Loki! He controlled Clint, he almost turned New York to ash. How can you be sure he won't manipulate me too?"

"We can't."

Natasha's answer was simple and to the point. There was no reason to hide the facts, not in a situation like this. Wanda would know if they were lying anyway.

"But we trust you," Clint added when he saw panic blossom on the witch's face. "We trust your judgement and your abilities. If you think this won't work just say the word and we'll stop the project immediately."

Wanda still seemed doubtful. Her body tensed as she looked up at him.

"How was it? Being controlled, I mean. How did you feel? Maybe if I know that I can prevent it from happening to me."

The archer gestured to his forehead, silently allowing her to read his mind. Red was glowing between her fingers and then he saw the events all over again, the people he had killed under Loki's influence, the way his abilities had been used to do so many bad things.

Wanda shot him an apologetic smile as she pulled away from his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry you had to live through that again, Clint."

He just shrugged. It was in the past and he would never allow the god to come near him ever again if he could help it.

"So... Will you do it?"

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at Wanda, arms crossed before her chest again. None of them were happy about it but in the end it had been an order from Fury and there wasn't much they could do about it.

Wanda took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll do it. If Loki is the only person who can help then I'll take the chance. After all I need to know how to use my powers differently, what I can do with them."

Natasha gave a small nod.

"Come on then. He's already waiting."

***

The holding cell they had thrown Loki into was stronger than the first one. Wanda guessed that they had taken advice from Thor for the design and the logistics because this one didn't have actual glass but rather an orange layer surrounding the cell. It radiated a light magical aura that felt strange but also weirdly familiar, as if she had experienced it before. The slowly buzzing waves of energy reminded her of Mjolnir's aura.

Loki looked up from the book in his hands, no doubt having felt her presence. His green eyes seemed to stare right into her soul as he examined her with a blank expression on his face. His hair had grown a bit more but otherwise he looked just like the Loki she'd seen in Clint's memories. The green shirt and black pants he wore seemed well kept and she guessed that the people of S.H.I.E.L.D. provided him with a few things he could keep, just like the book he now set down as he stood up.

"Ms. Maximoff!"

The guard who had been advised to watch over their encounter pressed a button and allowed her to enter the cell. As soon as she was inside the barriers were active again, trapping her inside with Loki.

Wanda cocked her head to the side as she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. Scarlet magic flickered beneath her skin just in case he would suddenly attack her. She could feel the blue aura surrounding him, a different one than what she knew from Thor. She had never experienced something like his powers before.

Loki just held up his hands in defense.

"I won't hurt you. I'm simply here to help you learn more about your magic. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them to the best of my ability."

Wanda raised an eyebrow, didn't believe a single word of it. From what she knew about this man he was a monster with hidden plans behind every action. It couldn't be so easy, could it?

"What do you want to teach me?"

She carefully stepped closer, still expecting an attack. But the trickster remained calm and she allowed herself to study him. Blue magic was running through his veins and it sparked an interest in her as she wondered what he was really capable of. Would she ever be able to reach the same level of control over her powers as him?

"I can teach you how to create illusions, how to use your powers to defend or attack. Even how to shield yourself from people who want to read your thoughts."

"I know how to keep people out of my head."

Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It took Wanda a moment to realize that he was waiting for an answer. When she didn't respond he spoke up again.

"Listen, I have no reason to harm you. What would I gain from it? The people here have learned from Asgardian mages and now I can't leave this cell. Killing you wouldn't benefit me in any way. I know it's hard to believe me after they told you what I've done but I seriously only want to help you. I must admit your powers are fascinating to me."

Wanda debated his words, turned and twisted every single one in her head to see if she could find some hidden meaning. This was the man who had taken so many lives, who had tried to kill her friends in cold blood.

But this was also the man with remarkable magical abilities who could help her discover new things about herself. Was that worth it?

Loki waited patiently for her to answer. Maybe he was reading her thoughts, maybe not, she couldn't tell. With a deep sigh she looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll let you teach me. But I still don't trust you."

The trickster god pressed his lips together into a thin line at those words but nodded.

"Of course you don't."

Blue sparks blossomed from his fingertips and suddenly Wanda found herself face to face with another version of herself. She wore the same clothes but there was scarlet running beneath her skin, visible like veins.

A second later Loki was back.

"That's how you create an illusion. I thought I could show you that first. I'll walk you through it step by step."

***

Wanda was aware that Clint and Natasha eyed her with worry every time she visited Loki for their lessons. After the first three or five meetings the guard started to take breaks, brought himself a magazine or headphones and stopped paying as much attention to them.

But not only did the guard change his behaviour, Wanda did too. She started to smile in Loki's presence, loosened up around him and even laughed at certain quips he let out. The trickster god himself always greeted her with a tiny smile on his lips. They found the time to chat in between like normal people did, about anything they could think of. That way they learned a lot about one another.

"Little witch.," Loki greeted her with that small smile as Wanda entered his cell for another lesson.

Wanda smiled back and sat down next to him. She studied the book in his hands.

"What are you reading?"

He shrugged and offered it to her so she could look at it. The black cover was damaged but it seemed to be old, really old. Wanda touched it carefully and skimmed through the yellow coloured pages. There were a few drawings in there too, of warriors and maidens. She smiled at the god next to her and nudged him with her elbow.

"Wouldn't have guessed you're the type to read romance stories."

Loki didn't look at her when he took the book back and she could have sworn to see a light blush on his pale cheeks. But then his serious expression was back and she knew the lesson would actually start now, no more messing around.

Today resisting mind control was the topic of the lesson. It had taken time but now Wanda knew she was ready.

Loki looked at her, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

And there was the offer, the chance to back out. Wanda only smiled.

"Yes."

She didn't tell him that she trusted him, that she counted on the more comfortable atmosphere between them. She could never be sure he wouldn't hurt her but the possibility wasn't as present on her mind anymore as it had been weeks ago.

Suddenly Wanda felt a nudge at her temple and automatically pulled her walls up to protect herself from the intrusion. Loki grinned at her, a wide grin that showed his white teeth.

"Impressive. Let's see how you'll handle this."

The nudge became stronger, now more a push but not enough to invade her mind. Wanda looked up at Loki, waited for his next move. He was still grinning.

Suddenly it felt as if a needle was pressing into her skull. Wanda gritted her teeth, her shield disintegrating ever so slowly. She was surprised how difficult and tiring it was to withstand Loki's attack, to keep defending herself.

The trickster god grunted, his body tense as he used all of his strength to invade her mind. A feeling of pride welled up in Wanda when she realized how difficult it was for him to get past her defenses.

And maybe that was it, that short moment of distraction that did it. Suddenly there was a sharp pain at her temple and then she could feel someone else's presence in her mind, Loki's presence. It felt strange, as if there was something there that didn't belong. Then came the panic as the realization hit that he was actually in her head.

But the god didn't do anything, didn't attempt to read her thoughts or invade her privacy. Instead he just looked at her with a small smile and pulled back out of her head.

"That was better than I expected, honestly. Now you just can't get distracted. Do you want to try again?"

Just like that the tension was gone, as if Wanda had just imagined the fondness in his eyes. She nodded and it started all over again.

***

It shouldn't have happened like this. They had planned every move, calculated every possible outcome. There technically shouldn't have been a chance for this mission to go wrong but reality was different than theoretical calculations.

Wanda cursed under her breath, hands clutching her bleeding hip as she limped away from the battle. She could hear Steve's voice barking orders over the intercom.

How could this easy mission have gone so terribly wrong? There had to be something they'd overlooked, but what? Why were so many people there? The guards had their strict schedule, they wouldn't change it out of the blue. Did they have back-up?

Wanda hissed and sank to the floor. The bullet wound was eating away at her strength continuously. Dizziness spread through her head, her body turning numb ever so slowly. She tried to blink the exhaustion away but it became more and more difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Wanda! Hey, Wanda, stay with me!"

She almost believed that she had heard Loki's voice for a second, as if he was actually here with her. Arms pulled her up against a strong chest and the quick movement had stars bursting behind her eyes. Wanda let out a low whimper.

"Just hold on, you'll be safe. Just a minute."

Her eyes fell shut and the last thing she felt was a burst of magic before she lost consciousness.

***

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep._

Wanda blinked, eyes squinted shut at the sudden light. There was something soft beneath her and it took a moment until she realized that she was laying on a bed.

Then came the pain.

_Beep beep. Beep beep beep._

"Slowly, Wanda! You're still hurt!"

Natasha's face appeared before her, a worried expression in her eyes. She helped Wanda up slowly, stopped every time the witch hissed in pain.

"How... how did I- What happened?"

Natasha just sighed.

"Well, they had back-up and we weren't prepared for it. Bruce got the alarm. We didn't even know that you were hurt or what had really happened, Steve just said he needed more people."

Wanda furrowed her brows. There was still a dull pain pulsating at her temples. It was difficult to even think of the words she wanted to say, or to understand what was said to her.

"But how did I get here? You said you didn't know I was hurt.," she asked slowly.

Natasha smiled.

"We didn't know. Loki did though for some reason and he screamed for us to let him out so he could help. I've never seen him like that. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was worried about you."

So she hadn't been hallucinating? Loki had been there?

Wanda buried her head in her hands. That was too much for her to process.

"Loki... saved me?"

Natasha shrugged but nodded. A small smile pulled at her lips.

"You should sleep, you need to heal and regenerate. Maybe I can talk to Fury and we can arrange something so you can talk to Loki, hm?"

With that she left Wanda to her own devices, with a headache and conflicting thoughts.

***

Fury had declined, Natasha said the next day. And so Wanda was damned to stay in bed and let doctors watch her and her healing process without any distractions. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time because while nobody could see her pain, there was also no one there to take her mind off it.

In her desperation Wanda tried to call out to Loki, unsure if she could even reach him through the Asgardian magic his cell consisted of.

_Loki?_

No answer. She sighed and sunk back into the pillows. It wasn't like she had expected it to work but there had been a bit of hope.

_Wanda? Are you alright?_

Wanda shot upright, the fast movement making her dizzy, and she had to sit still for a while until it subsided.

_Kind of. It still hurts but I'm healing._

There was a small smile on her lips as she imagined Loki sitting in his cell, book in hand. Was he still reading that romance story?

_I'm glad to hear you're safe._

He sounded formal, so different from the way he normally talked to her. Wanda furrowed her brows.

_I heard that you saved me. Thank you. I... I'd probably be dead without you._

Instead of an answer Loki just cut off their connection and left her alone in her room with no distraction from the pain pulsating through her body.

***

Wanda wasn't allowed to see Loki, not even after the doctors found her condition stable enough for her to be discharged from the hospital wing. She knew she should be glad that it hadn't taken her long to heal. Apparently her magical abilities had sped up the process severely. But there was a part of her that wondered how Loki was doing, a part that almost... missed him.

She couldn't tell anyone that. S.H.I.E.L.D. would think the god had compromised her mind and that she was a risk, a liability. Even her friends probably wouldn't understand. Natasha still didn't trust Loki, and Clint...

Well, Clint was a different case entirely.

Wanda had tried to reach out for Loki with her powers again but he either hadn't realized it or he had shut her out on purpose. The second option hurt more than she wanted to admit.

Natasha wouldn't let her visit Loki either. Orders from high up, was her excuse every time. As weeks and weeks passed Wanda started to doubt it.

Fury had decided to start the project, so why would he stop it so soon?

After five weeks had passed Wanda decided that she had to take matters into her own hands. So after everyone had gone to sleep she slipped out of her room past the guards on the corridor.

She had never tried any of Loki's tricks. It took her a second to establish the illusion and to be able to hold it up. After Wanda was sure it worked she pushed her shoulders back and walked through the halls. The guards she crossed only saw Natasha and tilted their heads in respect.

Wanda felt a jab of pain since nobody treated her that way. Most guards only looked at her with suspicion. They didn't respect her like they did Natasha, they were scared of her powers. As if she was a time bomb ready to explode at any minute.

A bitter taste stayed in Wanda's mouth while she walked towards her destination.

The guard who stood before Loki's cell let her in immediately. Wanda's heart was beating heavily as she stepped into the cell, scared that the Asgardian magic might reveal her.

She was lucky.

Loki lifted his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Agent Romanoff, I hadn't expected - "

Wanda lifted a finger to her lips and watched the reaction of the guard as she slowly lifted the illusion. He didn't react. Apparently it had worked, he still saw Natasha.

Loki watched her with surprise on his face.

Wanda smiled at him. It felt strange to see him again after so much time.

"I never got to say thank you. Properly, I mean. Thank you for saving my life."

Loki only nodded. He still stared at her, almost as if he couldn't believe she was actually here.

Wanda gestured to the space next to him and when he nodded she let herself fall to the ground beside him. She miscalculated the force and let out a hiss.

Loki reached out immediately, hands in the air but not touching her, as if he was scared to hurt her.

"Are you alright?"

Wanda nodded and shifted her weight.

"I'm just not completely healed yet. Sometimes I forget and then I do something stupid and the pain comes back."

Loki nodded and slowly lowered his hands. He looked at her and she returned his gaze without saying another word.

There was a strange atmosphere in the air, a tension that crackled between them like electricity. Wanda couldn't figure out where it came from. It had never been like this before.

After a while Wanda decided to break the silence.

"How did you even know that I was hurt?"

Loki's eyes turned dark. He sighed before he lifted a hand to his chest.

"I felt it. Right here. I don't know why but I suddenly knew that you were in danger."

He gritted his teeth. "They wouldn't let me out, no matter how much I beg - erm, no matter how many times I asked them. In the end I called for your friend, Agent Romanoff, and she let me out."

Wanda nodded. Natasha hadn't told her that...

She didn't know why, if she even had any reason at all, but she lifted her hand to his chest and placed it on top of his.

Loki looked up at her. There was a mixture of emotions on his face. When Wanda moved closer he stiffened.

"Don't."

The word fell from his lips softly, with no bite or intent to hurt and still it hit Wanda like no anger could have.

She lowered her hand slowly, let it fall back into her lap.

Loki sighed as she kept her gaze fixed on her hands.

"That's not what I meant, Wanda."

It felt strange to hear him say her name. Different somehow. There usually was an edge to Loki's voice but this time it was missing.

Wanda kept her gaze fixed on her lap and refused to meet his eyes. She flinched when Loki reached out and took one of her hands into his own.

Almost on instinct she twisted her hand around to intertwine their fingers. She could feel the low hum of his powers beneath his skin and it made the magic in her veins sing. Her skin prickled.

Loki let out a low chuckle.

Wanda's head shot up at the sudden sound and she looked at him expectantly.

"The things you do to me, little witch..."

He seemed amused if the way he shook his head with a smile was any indication. She didn't know how to feel about that.

It was strange to hold his hand, another line they'd crossed before either one of them had realized it.

Wanda opened her mouth to say something, anything, to break the tension. But it was then that she heard loud voices outside. The guards seemed to have realized that she was missing.

"I'll be back," she whispered and stood up carefully. It took a lot more effort to pull her hand from Loki's than she'd expected. Not that he held her with much force, it was rather that something inside her didn't want to let go.

Loki's eyes seemed deep as she looked back at him for a moment. It was as if he showed himself to her for the first time since they had started the lessons. His true self, not the mask he always wore around others.

It would have been so easy to fall back into his arms but Wanda knew she couldn't, no matter how much she suddenly wanted to. She waved at Loki and then pulled the illusion back up.

The guard let her out and as soon as she was out of sight she started to run.

It was only when she was laying in her bed that Wanda started to think about why her heart had beat so fast back in the cell.

***

She kept her promise. A week later she visited Loki again under the disguise of Natasha. She really would have to come up with an excuse if a guard asked Natasha why she came to see the god so many times.

Loki sat on the floor, back against the wall, his book in his lap. As soon as Wanda entered the cage he put the book away and held out a hand to help her sit. She didn't let go of his hand as she sat down and gestured to the book.

"You're still reading it, huh?"

Loki smiled.

"I don't have much to do here, you know? Your visits are the only distraction I get."

He handed her the book. Wanda smiled and opened it carefully. She didn't want to be the one to blame if this old piece of art was damaged.

Not that she would ever damage it. It belonged to Loki and she wouldn't do that to him, not even by accident.

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

Wanda looked up at Loki in surprise.

"Um... Yeah? If you want to?"

He smiled and took the book from her hands carefully. It didn't seem like he was scared about the book though.

Then his voice filled the room, deep and soothing, and suddenly Wanda understood why people called him Silvertongue. She closed her eyes, concentrated on the way he spoke.

Loki didn't even need magic, she decided. He was captivating all on his own.

After a while she drifted off and her head fell against his shoulder.

***

"Wanda!"

Wanda stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. She didn't really want to face this but then again, of course at some point she knew she would have to.

Natasha's stern eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul.

"So, I'm pretty sure I told you that you weren't allowed to see Loki. And now I hear that I apparently visited him every week for the past three weeks. But I was on a mission far away from here. So. How is that possible?"

Wanda didn't know what to say. Instead she wordlessly pulled up the illusion of Natasha and waited for her friend to speak.

Natasha just stared at her.

"Why?"

The illusion disappeared and Wanda licked her lips nervously. There were so many things she could say, so many logical reasons, but none of them made it past her lips.

"Did he make you do it? Is he controlling you?"

Natasha grabbed her by the shoulders, her grip like iron. Her fingers dug into Wanda's arms painfully.

"Ouch, let me go! No! I did it because I wanted to, Tasha."

Wanda stared at her friend in desperation. Scarlet prickled beneath her skin but she didn't want to use her magic, not against Natasha. She couldn't.

Natasha let go of her as if she'd been burned. Her eyes searched Wanda's face as if she was looking for something.

"Please don't tell me you're in love with him."

Wanda shook her head violently at that.

"NO! Why would you - ? No!"

Natasha just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she lowered her hand again her eyes were softer.

"It's not like I'm surprised. Because I'm not. I've seen it coming ever since Loki saved your life."

Wanda shook her head.

"I'm not in love with him! I just like to spend time with him, that's it."

Her friend gave her a look full of sarcastic disbelief.

"You know what? I'll let you visit him. Fury will have my head for it but I don't care. Just - be careful that he doesn't hurt you."

"He wouldn't hurt me. I'm just as strong as him."

Natasha smiled sadly.

"I'm talking about your heart, Wanda."

Then she turned around and left.

***

Wanda didn't visit Loki for weeks after her talk with Natasha. She didn't think she could handle it, not after Natasha had planted a thought in her brain that was more and more difficult to get rid of.

Her friend now always looked at her with a raised eyebrow when they met and Wanda hated it. She wanted to go back to the time before, where she hadn't spent evenings thinking about the way Loki's smile made her body tingle or how her hand fit into his just perfectly.

But now the damage was done and Wanda couldn't help herself. It wasn't as if Loki wasn't attractive, he was, but it was much more than just his appearance. She had learned about the man behind the mask, behind carefully placed words and ulterior motives.

And she had grown quite fond of that man.

Wanda decided that she couldn't go on like this. She stood up and made her way to the cell Loki was kept in. The guard who had received Natasha's orders let her in and this time she hadn't even needed an illusion.

Loki's head shot up as she entered. There was something different in the way he stood up carefully and held out his hand for her to take.

Wanda hesitated for a moment but then placed her hand in his.

They just looked at one another for a moment. Wanda couldn't place it but everything seemed different since she'd realized that maybe she liked him a lot more than expected.

Loki seemed to sense that something wasn't right and he watched her closely as they sat down.

"Are you alright?"

The obvious answer to that was No. But she didn't even know how to put into words what had been running through her mind.

Wanda tightened her grip on his hand and gestured helplessly with her free one.

"I - I don't even - I don't know how to explain it."

Loki watched her closely, which made her even more nervous. He seemed to be worried about her. Maybe there was hope?

"I talked to Natasha. She was angry that... that I didn't listen to her and still came to visit you."

Loki nodded slowly. His eyes were fixed on her face and Wanda turned her head away from his intense gaze. She looked down at her hands instead, at the one that was still intertwined with his.

"But then she asked why I was even coming here in the first place. And - ," she started to gesture with her free hand again, not sure how to say it properly, "She - she asked me if I - She asked me if I was in love with you."

Wanda glimpsed at Loki's face. It was blank, shielded away from her. He'd put his mask on again.

But she couldn't stop it now. The words left her mouth as if she'd bottled them up for ages, and maybe subconsciously she truly had.

"And at first I denied it. But then I kept thinking about it and - I realized that she was right."

Loki pulled his hand from hers.

"Wanda..."

His voice was shaking slightly, just enough for her to raise her head and look up at him.

She'd expected anger, disgust - after all she was mortal and he was a god. But Wanda couldn't read him this time. His brows were furrowed and his eyes almost looked like they were red, as if he'd cried.

But that couldn't be.

She took a deep breath.

"I know that it's stupid. After all, I'm just a mortal, I'm ordinary and you - you're not. But - "

Wanda couldn't finish her sentence. Loki reached out and softly cradled her face in his hands. Her breath stuttered out of her in shock and the words died on her tongue. Her lips parted slightly.

"You're so much more than just a mortal. You're so strong, almost as strong as I am."

Loki pressed his forehead to hers. Their breaths mingled and Wanda froze. She stared into his eyes like a deer in headlights.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, little witch."

Loki sounded so honest, as if he really believed every word he was saying. It made Wanda smile.

She leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut the moment their lips met.

The kiss was soft at first as both of them needed to get used to the feeling. But then one of Loki's hands slipped into her hair and suddenly he was kissing her with a passion that took her breath away.

Wanda's hands clutched his shoulders for support while she swung her leg over his and settled down in his lap. She found herself chasing after his lips as if they were the air she needed to breathe, as if otherwise she'd die.

Loki's hands wandered to her hips, held her close. He pulled back for a moment and looked up at her, breathless. The sight knocked even the last air out of Wanda's lungs.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, could feel him shiver as her breath hit his skin.

Loki's arms wrapped around her and he hugged her close to him.

"I love you too, little witch," he whispered, and Wanda could feel the vibration of his voice against her chest.

She smiled and closed her eyes, allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of his arms around her. 

Loki buried his nose in her hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

***

The guard found them in the morning, still tangled up in each other's arms, and suppressed a smile at the sight. He let them sleep and pulled his headphones back on.

He had seen it coming if he was honest. The way the god had looked at Wanda Maximoff when she had fallen asleep while he was reading a book to her… As if she was the most precious thing Loki had ever seen.

At least now he didn't have to watch them dance around each other like oblivious love-sick idiots anymore...


End file.
